


Pushing Buttons

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy attempts to get the better of Relena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Believe In Peace, Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470181) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



It was difficult for her to make it through the night sometimes. She wasn't quite sure why she was still alive when she woke up in the mornings. But, regardless, she would get up and brush her teeth and take her shower and dress in an outfit just the same as yesterday's, but with different underwear. Then, she would force herself through the doorway, and across the hall, and down the stairs, and into the dining room, and then her steps came more easily and everything was smoother and she felt the world melt away. It wasn't breakfast that brought her to this state, but the passion of conversation.

It always began with, "Good morning." It started the day. Then, there was breakfast and, "Please pass the salt," and "May I have the butter, please?" It was all in perfect taste and the food did not matter. It was quite straightforward, actually. Relena would say words and Dorothy would play the Devil's advocate just to hear the passion in Relena's voice. In some cases, she had a passing notion to care about her words, but with all her training, they came out prettily enough even if she didn't bother to formulate it all in her head first. But, when Relena had passion in her voice, it was a heady, erotic thing. It was a thrumming like a quickening heartbeat as she rose to a precipice she dared not cross.

Somehow, Dorothy was certain that Relena had never gone over that edge. She was also certain that it had to happen soon. And, thus, she decided that staying around was the best possible thing to do. After all, she at least wanted to be there when it happened. But, even moreso, she wanted to be the cause; one way or another.

Dorothy had always been told that she had impeccable timing, and she used it best, and to full effect, in conversation. She knew when to push buttons to get exactly what she wanted. While her motives were never strong in the way that others might prefer them, she enjoyed her ability and spent as much time pushing buttons as she could get away with. She never failed, and that was a great joy to her.

That is, she never failed until one morning, just after breakfast; after the usual, "That was a lovely meal, as always." She had smiled at Relena, dabbed her napkin at the side of her mouth, and gave Relena a brilliant smile with just a hint of malice. "Your cooks are wonderful, Miss Relena. It's only too bad that you haven't learned how to cook yet. How do you expect to be marriageable if you can't cook?"

Relena looked up from the notepad on which she had just scratched out a few notes. "I am not concerned with marriage at the moment. I have far better things to do. Besides, I *do* know how to cook. I prepared dinner just last night."

Remembering the juicy steak and the wonderful sauce that the asparagus tips had been in, Dorothy smiled truly for a moment. "Well, then that's wonderful. But why have you no want for marrige? I thought for certain there was a boy you had your eye on. Wasn't he a...", here she paused for dramatic effect, continuing in a whisper, "a Gundam pilot?"

Her eyes opening widely, Relena affected a blank stare. "A Gundam pilot? Perhaps. But, had you seen his face, you would be enamored as well." She smiled. "As it is, I entertain myself with little fantasies. Certainly it might be fun to be married to a handsome man such as he is, for a Gundam pilot would definitely not be considered a boy. But, I have reality to contend with, Dorothy. And reality, though it is fun sometimes, is never as easy as a fantasy."

Dorothy's smile tensed briefly. Relena's quiet words were a stab in the darkness that happened to hit. "Do you believe that I fantasize too much, Miss Relena?"

Looking up from where she had begun to write again, Relena smiled. "Perhaps it may be called fantasy. I'm not sure where your mind is sometimes, so I may only assume that you are living a keen bit of fantasy."

"Perhaps I only imagine things because I am not happy with the way things are." Dorothy lifted her chin slightly and clutched her napkin in her lap. She was losing.

"And, then again, perhaps you are simply afraid to act upon those same feelings which I have begun to take for granted. I take action now because I had such motivation to begin to do so that I no longer need the push because I have the drive." Relena smiled and set her pen against her notepad. "Good day, Dorothy. I have a few things I must finish up before we truly begin the day."

Dorothy attempted a smile, and felt it fall short. "Certainly, Miss Relena. I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties. I will see you later, of course?"

Relena smiled. "Of course. I'm making lunch." She stood and walked away, leaving Dorothy to clutch even more tightly at her napkin.

"Thank you, Miss Relena." Her teeth were clenched, and the world was too bright; too real. So, in her mind, Dorothy let herself imagine the way things might have gone if only she'd done something... more.

But, later on in the day, she would attempt to call forth that passion again. And, if she could not, even her fantasies might not paint the world with the red she so adored.


End file.
